


【音标】无题

by Kac1551



Category: Produce X 101 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kac1551/pseuds/Kac1551
Summary: *半小时短打产出*意识混乱产物*毫无逻辑*高潮窒息





	【音标】无题

  孙东杓只知道现在的他快要死掉了。

  李垠尚掐紧了他的脖子，手上的青筋也越发清晰可见。孙东杓的脸已经变成了缺氧的红色。

  下身还在不停的耸动着，睾丸拍打着臀尖。淫靡的声音在房间里回荡着，在提醒着孙东杓，你在做爱。

  事情是怎么发展成这样的，孙东杓已经无暇顾及。一回家，李垠尚的反常就引起了他的注意。李垠尚在孙东杓开门后，径直走向了浴室。没有任何一句声音，也没有理会孙东杓。

  孙东杓自然是觉得奇怪，但想想好像也没什么奇怪的，或许是遇到不顺心的事情了吧。也就继续看着电视上的综艺。然后？然后李垠尚洗完澡欺身压上了孙东杓。 整场情事李垠尚毫无顾虑与他平日里的情事截然相反。表情冷漠得让人害怕。孙东杓的询问仿佛是不存在的，无人回应。 李垠尚用他从浴室带出来的润滑剂草草的做了一个扩张就进去了。

  孙东杓多疼啊，怎么能吃得消。泪水灌满了眼眶，他咬住了嘴唇，死活不肯发出声，仿佛在对抗着李垠尚的不理不睬。 李垠尚瞥了一眼孙东杓，下身更用力的撞进孙东杓的后穴。

  孙东杓疼的一缩，啜泣声越来越大了。酥麻感沿着尾椎骨向上蔓延，一次比一次要猛烈。最终孙东杓放弃了自己的嘴唇，忠于自己。甜甜的带着沙哑的呻吟，开始在房间里出现。一声比一声要放荡要尖。

  这和干死尸有什么分别呢？这是孙东杓被掐住脖子得第一反应。或许是他有恋尸癖？

  随着时间的流逝，他的意识也越来越混沌。因为高潮的快感想要喊叫却无法发出声，声音被迫在嗓子眼里暂居。

  啊好难受，难受的要死了。原来快感叠在一起这么难受啊。或许我真的要去死了吗？可是为什么呢？一开始我就该注意到他今天的反常。忘记了拥抱，忘记了早安吻。不过啊，死在垠尚手下也是值得了吧。也算是这样了吧。

  孙东杓像是放弃了挣扎，闭上了眼睛。等着死神的宣判。

“我的宝贝，我怎么舍得你去死呢。”这是他失去意识之前听到的最后一句话。

**Author's Note:**

> 就瞎写写 半小时我也不知道写了啥


End file.
